The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for securing bed coverings onto a waterbed mattress supported on a liner within a frame and more particularly to such a liner equipped with a friction strip on the bed covering engagement surface thereof.
Waterbeds generally are preferred by sleepers because of the more restful sleep experienced on a waterbed mattress surface which substantially reduces the stress points associated with a body resting on a conventional mattress surface. A problem associated with waterbed mattresses, however, is that the bed coverings are somewhat susceptible to unintentional dislodgement from the mattress. This is because the bed coverings are usually simply tucked in the vertical space between the mattress and liner, or between the liner and frame without being tucked beneath the mattress itself. This is due both to the weight of the mattress, as well as to the somewhat restricted access caused by the peripheral support frame for the mattress.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved bed covering securement system for a waterbed.
Another object is to provide a bed covering securement system which includes a modified waterbed mattress liner.
Another object is to provide a bed covering securement system wherein a friction strip is simply secured to the bed covering engagement surface of any of the various types of commercially available waterbed mattress liners.
Another object is to provide a bed covering securement system which is operative to releasably secure the bed covering along all four sides of a waterbed mattress.
Another object is to provide a bed covering securement system which does not require any change in the manner of fitting bed coverings onto a waterbed mattress.
Finally, another object is to provide a bed covering securement system which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.